Serie PLANTADAS EN EL ALTAR: Susana
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Sexto y último de una serie de seis relatos de los cuales uno se encuentra disponible en la sección de lecturas para adultos...


**_¡SALUDOS A TODOS! LA HISTORIA QUE LEERAN A CONTINUACION FORMA PARTE DE UNA SERIE DE SEIS RELATOS DE LOS CUALES UNO SE ENCUENTRA EN LA SECCION DE LECTURAS PARA ADULTOS. ¡QUE LOS DISFRUTEN!_**

 **PLANTADAS EN EL ALTAR**

 **por Astrid Ortiz**

 **(Eiffel)**

 _CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

 **SUSANA**

"¡Susie!" La señora Marlowe caminaba frenética de un lado a otro del jardín aledaño al centro de rehabilitación física donde se llevaría a cabo el enlace de su hija con- "¿Qué le ocurre a Terrence? ¡Ya bastante tuviste que esperar porque se decidiera a desposarte para que encima se le ocurra dejarte plantada!"

En su silla de ruedas, Susana conservaba la calma. "Mi novio llegará, madre, sólo tienes que conservar la calma."

"¿Que me calme, dices?", la señora Marlowe sintió que había llegado al borde de su paciencia. "¿Qué no ves que ningún miembro de la familia Granchester ha hecho su aparición?"

"No me interesan los invitados", dijo su hija con firmeza, "sólo mi novio se casará conmigo, y no ellos", y permaneció impacible en la tranquilidad del jardín, a medida que dos elegantes coches hacían su llegada a las inmediaciones de la actividad. "Al fin han llegado", dijo la madre de Susana con alivio, y salió corriendo a saludar a sus futuros parientes... pero cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver que quienes bajaban de ambos vehículos no formaban parte de los aristócratas duques de Granchester, sino del exclusivo clan del magnate William Albert Andley. "¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí... quién los invitó a mi bod... a la boda de mi hija?"

Un alto y atractivo joven de cabellos dorados avanzó hacia la atribulada señora. "Mi nombre es William Albert Andley, y contrario a lo que usted cree, soy un familiar muy cercano", y abriéndose paso entre los empleados de la clínica que asistían a la novia, se acercó a Susana y le preguntó: "¿No ha llegado todavía?"

Susana sonrió al hombre al que había conocido hacía apenas una semana atrás. "No debe tardar", dijo con serenidad, ante la mirada de asombro de la autora de sus días. "¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué está pasando aquí?"

"Yo lo haré, señora", dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos se dieron la vuelta a ver de quién se trataba, y al hacerlo, Susana se conmocionó de alegría. "¡Al fin llegaste!", exclamó.

Un joven rubio con ojos azules, bastante parecido al poderoso hombre que había llegado en representación de la dinastía Andley, se acercaba en silla de ruedas a la madre de Susana y le dijo: "Soy Anthony Brower, sobreviviente de un accidente en caballo hace unos años, y paciente de rehabilitación de esta clínica... y Susana se casará conmigo."

"¿Cómo?" La señora Marlowe sintió que se la tragaba la tierra. "¿Y qué hay con Terrence Granchester?"

"Está feliz, con quien tiene que estar", intervino Susana, cansada de las intrigas de su señora madre. "Conocí a Anthony hace unos meses al llegar a esta clínica, y desde entonces él y yo somos inseparables."

"¡Pero esto es inaudito!", gritó la señora Marlowe, manoteando en el aire ante la oportunidad que su hija había dejado escapar de las manos. "¿Cómo no me habías dicho nada al respecto?"

"Sabía que no aprobarías nuestra relación", explicó Susana, "aunque tu opinión cambiará en cuanto conozcas un pequeño detalle..."

"¿De qué se trata?"

Anthony tomó la palabra. "Señora... los Andley no somos personas pobres, sino todo lo contrario: pertenezco a la familia más pudiente e influyente en Chicago y en toda la nación."

El semblante de la señora Marlowe se transformó por completo. "Bueno, en ese caso... ¿quién soy yo para negarme al cariño que ustedes se tienen? Además, ambos están en silla de ruedas, ¡hacen una bonita pareja!"

Susana y Anthony se miraron incrédulos, y se desplazaron en las sillas de ruedas hasta sus respectivas posiciones ceremoniales, no sin antes escuchar la voz de la señora Marlowe que decía: "Entonces Terrence no te dejó plantada en realidad, ¿eh?"

Susie sonrió a su madre como nunca antes lo había hecho. "Sí lo ha hecho, madre... pero no me lo hizo a mí, sino a ti", y marchando a toda velocidad en la silla de ruedas del brazo del tío William, se encaminó al altar, impaciente por dar comienzo a una nueva vida.


End file.
